gokus gift take 2
by crazydog88
Summary: this is  essentially s longer version of gokus gift that i came up with by adding to gokus gift.


Gokus gift

goku woke up one morning and he really wanted to be able to give people something besides his skill and protection. He went to his sons room to say goodbye, HIS SON WAS GONE. He ran to his sons favorite spot of them all, the training field. He breathed a sigh of relief that his son was just training this morning. He called out to him as he saw him and greeted him. The wear and tear of their last fight with bojack had left his son worn out and exhausted for days. To gokus relief he had completely recovered since then and was training hard as usual. Goku told his son that he loved him very much and that he had to go away again for a while. As he called up nimbus and flew away without another word.

Bojack awoke in a cylndrical tube and looked around for what he thought was the first time but was actually the umpteenth time that he had looked around from a genetic research tube after being brought back to life. He then put his fist through the side of the tube and shattered the bulletproof glass. He stood up to his full heigth for the first time in a long time since his body had been obliterated by goku and his son several years earlier. He was standing in his top secret genetic research and cloning lab that he had created just in case he was obliterated. He rose up from the floor and flew off towards the skyline.

Goku could not believe his eyes as he saw none other than bojack flying right past him as he flew. He turned away from him and flew straight home to warn the others, cutting short his self discovery trial by several months. The others thought that he was joking and laughed but the look on his face shut them up right away. They then sobered up and tried to decide who would go to intervene and slow him down when the others trained to defeat him again.

Bojack soon reached the north pole and he stopped as he felt two all too familiar auras that had been the catalyst for his defeat last time. He turned to the south and he saw three figures that were closing in on his position rapidly. Krillin piccolo and tien appeared right below him and began to attack immediately.

Goku gohan vageta and trunks had been training for only a few hours before they heard the clash of battle to the north and they redoubled their efforts to train as the battle ensued to the north. They paused as they practiced the fatal blow that they were certain would have even finished cooler or frieza. They all paused as they heard the clash to the north stop all of a sudden. They then knew that they had no more time to train and they had to depart to save their friends and defeat bojack again.

It was then that goku knew that he would have to give up his life to rid the earth of the plague that was bojack. As they approached bojack, bojack turned to face them and laughed as he saw who it was as they saw their friends all dead or dying several hundred feet below them. As the fight ensued they worked up to the climax they worked into a position to perform their final move. It was then that goku told them that his life would have to be taken to beat bojack and save the earth.

Goku came up behind bojack and wrapped his arms around him in an unbreakable grip and then he gave the signal to attack and they all attacked at once to finish off bojack and save the earth. As the breath flew from gokus body he said goodbye and knew that everyone was safe and bojack was dead. And that, my friends was gokus gift to all of his friends and the entire planet.

Gohan awoke the next morning and realized that all of the above had been one of his nightmare/dreams. He ran to his dad and tell him about it so that he could make sure it wasn't true and he ran right into none other than bojack outside his room and he realized that it was not a dream and that bojack was still alive and the earth was still in danger. Bojack lifted the teenager from the ground and shook him vigorously, then put him through a wall that was reinforced with brick and rebar. He was bloody on the other side lying on the ground unconscious. He then left him to die and moved on to create more havok.

Gohan woke up sore all over and still bleeding. He looked around to make sure noone would be hurt and transformed into a super saiyan 2 to heal himself completely and upscale his power exponentially. Then he rose up and he flew off in the direction of the ensuing havok to the north. He saw bojack ahead and drove into him like a saiyan missile and drove him into the dirt and brought blood out from his mouth. He then pummeled him until he was barely recognizable and then he gave him a fully powered up kamekameha to the face. He then launched him into the stratosphere and on into the vacuum of space where he imploded and died.

Gohan went on to fortify the earth against the next threat by destroying bojacks lab and training many new fighters with his saiyan techniques and genetic revision to help them be able to become many super saiyans one day underneath his careful tutelage.


End file.
